


The Beat My Heart Skips When I'm With You

by barricadebastard



Series: Burrcules Drabbles [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Trans Aaron, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, creepy behaviour, no slurs but lots of fetishization, pls lemme know what else i'm missing bc i feel like there's something i'm missing, uhhhhh sort of nsfw talk??? i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barricadebastard/pseuds/barricadebastard
Summary: Prompt: "Pretend to be my date"In which Aaron is getting annoyed by a transphobic and slightly creepy stranger, and picks Hercules to be his fake boyfriend (because he's big and strong and could look intimidating! Not because Aaron likes him, of course).





	The Beat My Heart Skips When I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN!!!!!! I AM A SLUT FOR A FAKE DATING TROPE (i'm actually working on a fake-dating victuuri fic right now ayyyee)
> 
> originally posted on my tumblr [hhhercules-mulligan](http://www.hhhercules-mulligan.tumblr.com)

Aaron glanced across the bar, desperate for a way out. He was far too polite to outright reject the man that was currently sleazing up to him, with his hands wandering just a tad more than Aaron was comfortable with. He wasn't ugly, but asking invasive questions like whether or not he had a vagina and if he still got periods wasn't exactly Aaron's idea of a perfect date. 

“I just think it's super interesting, you know?” Daniel was currently saying. “Like, some of my friends are really transphobic, but I'm not like that. I'd totally fuck a trans guy, no issue.”

“Great,” Aaron said weakly. He regretted ever wearing his trans pride wristband. Alex had always complained that Aaron needed to stop being so ashamed of his identity, and Aaron had only worn it so he could get the man to shut up. In all honesty, he hadn't really expected many people to recognise the blue, pink and white colours to be the trans flag, unless they, too, were part of the lgbtq community. So when Daniel had approached with an easy grin and curious questions, he had admitted he was trans.

And look where that got him.  

“Okay, so,” Daniel said now, grinning. “If you had to choose between get the full surgery and being given a million dollars cash, which would you pick?”

Christ. “Couldn't I just use the million dollars to get surgery anyway?” Aaron asked. Engaging was  _ not  _ a good idea, as Daniel's face lit up upon Aaron finally seeming semi-interested. Which he was most definitely not. 

“Eh, that's true. Okay, full surgery, or a million dollars cash and a medical issue that makes it impossible to get surgery. Which one?”

Aaron sighed, resisting to drop his head down onto the table. He had been desperately searching for a polite excuse to leave but it seemed that would be impossible. “I don't know.”

“Yeah, I couldn't pick either,” Daniel hummed in agreement, before laughing loudly. “Who am I kidding? I'd take the million dollars. I love having a dick, I'd never change that. Eight inches long. My pride and joy.”

Aaron looked up and stared. Did he just… try to casually slip his  _ penis size  _ into conversation? “Uh.”

“It sounds intimidating,” Daniel added, because apparently he was incapable of taking a fucking hint. “But I swear it's not.”

Huh. Apparently he did. 

Daniel was leaning forward, his breath hot on Aaron's skin. His grin had transformed into a leer. Aaron leaned back slightly. “Hey, wanna come back to my place? I promise I'll give you a night to remember.”

“Um…” Aaron stalled, searching desperately for an excuse. “I have a boyfriend, and I… don't think he'd be too happy.”

Daniel didn't seem too convinced, but he leaned back, so Aaron counted it as a success anyway. “Oh. Really?”

“Yep,” Aaron replied, trying to seem confident. 

“You sure? You didn't mention it before,” Daniel said sceptically. He still had that easy smile, but it seemed strained.  “I don't want you lying to reject me nicely. I'm a nice guy, I can take a little rejection.”

Aaron wasn't so sure of that. “No, no, it's not that, it's just that I'm not the type of cheat, you know?” Aaron hurried to add. “Talking is one thing, but…”

“Oh,” Daniel said, looking marginally disappointed. “You got a picture of him? He's lucky to score a guy like you.”

Aaron's lie just seemed to be getting more and more elaborate, and he didn't like it. It was only a matter of time before he slipped up. “Uh, yeah, sure. Here.”

He pulled out his phone, unlocking it. His wallpaper showed Alex, John, Lafayette and Hercules, after Alex had complained that he didn't appreciate them enough (a lot of the things Aaron did was because Alex complained). Thinking quickly, he pointed at Hercules. It didn't matter that Hercules was a gentle, sickly soul that was incapable of hurting a fly - he had broad shoulders and a strong physique and was the best option for intimidation. Aaron absolutely certainly definitely did  _ not  _ pick him because he caught feelings for him.

Daniel whistled. “He looks  _ good. _ Bet you guys are a true power couple, huh?”

“I guess,” Aaron murmured. God, he wished.

Unfortunately, Daniel did not go away. He remained firmly in his seat, chattering away as Aaron willed Alex to show up. It was typical of the man to make plans and then arrive late; Aaron didn't even know why he was surprised. But surely Alex would understand if Aaron ditched to avoid Daniel… 

At least Daniel wasn't getting touchy anymore.

“And then he asked me if I was a Trump supporter. Me! A Trump supporter! Can you believe it?”

“Crazy,” Aaron agreed. He hadn't been following the conversation, instead watching Daniel's hands to make sure he didn't get any funny ideas again and surreptitiously keeping an eye on the door for Alex.

“I've never been so offended in my life, honestly. And then I told him that, but  _ he  _ got offended, because it turns out  _ he _ was a Trump supporter, and it got even more awkward and I wasn't going to stand down, you know? So then… oh, hey, isn't that your boyfriend?”

Aaron sat up, head swivelling in the direction of the door. Sure enough, his so-called boyfriend was standing there, laughing with Alex as the two of them made their way over to where Aaron was sitting. He fought not to slump in relief.

“Hey, Burr!” Alex called, sliding into the space between Daniel and Aaron. “Sorry I'm late, but I ran into Herc and invited him along.”

“Hey,” Aaron said absently to Alex, before turning to look at Hercules. It was difficult to portray an entire game plan to someone who wasn't aware there was a game plan at all, but Aaron stared at Hercules intensely as he said, “Hey, babe, how are you?”

Hercules looked confused (a frustratingly endearing expression on him). He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, Aaron cut him off by pulling him into a hug, casually pinching him. “Pretend to be my date,” he murmured. 

“Hey, darling,” Hercules said immediately, pressing a swift kiss against Aaron's forehead. It was… a logical action, considering it sold their act even better but… well, anyway, Aaron's cheeks were just on the side of too hot, and, for a second, he was genuinely concerned that he was going to swoon. 

Daniel looked slightly uncomfortable, but Alex looked plain confused. 

“Uh, am I missing something here?” he asked. 

Shit. Alex was going to give the whole thing away. Aaron had never loathed the man's lack of subtlety like he did now. Daniel was going to get suspicious if Alex wasn't aware of their relationship, and Aaron was too far gone into his lie to start telling the truth now.

“Uh, Alex, me and Herc have been meaning to tell you,” Aaron began, trailing off to look at Hercules. He looked surprisingly calm for someone who had been thrown headfirst into a situation he still didn't know the full details of. “We're dating.”

Alex's face contorted in outrage. “Since when?! Herc, what the fuck? Last I heard, you were still mooning over him like a lovesick puppy and too scared to ask him out? Dude, you promised me you'd let me record it if you did ask him out!”

Oh.

“Jesus Christ, Alex,” Hercules mumbled, rubbing a hand across his face. He carefully removed his arms from where it had been resting around Aaron's waist. The second it was gone, Aaron found himself missing it. Not a good sign.

“I can't believe you would betray me like this,” Alex continued to fume. “Next, you're not going to invite me to the wedding!”

“Uh, I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself if you're thinking of our wedding,” Hercules said. He was rubbing the back of his neck, looking like a sheepish schoolboy caught doing something wrong. It was rather cute. “Considering I haven't asked him out yet.”

Alex opened his mouth, closed it, opened his mouth, pulled a face, then made an incredulous sound. It was a once-in-a-blue-moon even when he was lost for words (Aaron sort of wished he spent more time that way). Daniel was still watching them, looking bewildered. 

“Hey, Aaron,” Hercules said. “Can I take you out for dinner sometime?”

Aaron smiled. It wasn't the most romantic way to find out the man he had been slightly crushing on wanted to asked him out, but he couldn't help but feel his heart swell anyway. He would have never guessed Hercules was interested in him, and would have most certainly never have made the first move, but he wasn't about to complain. 

“I'd love it if you did,” Aaron replied smoothly. 

(“Wait, so you guys… weren't dating?” Daniel asked.

“Dude, I don't know either but shut up, they're having a moment.”)

**Author's Note:**

> dude, so i haven't felt hunger in like....... a shit ass long time, and i don't eat much, but today i had a proper lunch for the first time in a while and felt really full.......... and now, hours later, i'm hungry. like, actually hungry. what the fuck. all the days i don't eat, i don't feel anything, but the one day i stuff myself, i'm starving hours later??? what's up with that bullshit
> 
> send me more prompts from [this list](http://hhhercules-mulligan.tumblr.com/post/162544629568/writing-prompts) or your own, to my tumblr [hhhercules-mulligan](http://www.hhhercules-mulligan.tumblr.com)


End file.
